


You're Just So Creepy

by XDemented_SacrificeX



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: BoyxBoy, Depression, Drunkenness, Emo, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Ghosts, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mediums, Talking To Dead People, Teacher-Student Relationship, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDemented_SacrificeX/pseuds/XDemented_SacrificeX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micah Harris is your average emo geek, only he can see and talk to the dead. His English teacher, Chase Allen, or Mr. Allen in this case, is the one he's in love with. It really can't be that wrong to fall in love with your teacher, right? After all, he is in high school and is eighteen, technically fit for dating Mr. Allen, who is only twenty-three... Pretty young to be a teacher, don't you think? It's not that Chase hates his student, Micah, but he just can't stand him. The kid seems too clingy and depressed, in his opinion... Yet... He just can't help thinking this little emo boy is the cutest thing he's ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a boyxboy story that wasn't related to any fandoms. XD Hope you enjoy. :)

_"Get the fuck off me, you bastard!" I snapped, running down the hallway, attempting to make it to my room. My father caught up with me and pulled me back by my arm. "You will listen to me, you little slut!" He snapped, spitting a little in my face. I tried to pull away, feeling like I was going to cry at any moment. I can't cry. Don't cry. You shouldn't cry. "Psst... Mickey, you need help?"_

_I groaned and struggled to get out of my father's grasp as I saw a ghostly friend behind him, making a glass vase float in the air. "I can knock him out for you!" It said. "Go away! I can handle myself!" I snapped. My father smirked and struggled to get my shirt off. "Talking to your imaginary friends again, you freak? You're such a_ _hopeless case, no wonder you don't have any friends." He said. This isn't the first time something like this has happened to me. Ever since my mother died, my father has been a drunken bastard, who enjoys nothing but watching me scream for help. My father pulled my closer and managed to get my shirt off. "Gah! Carson, help!!" I yelled. The ghost smirked and smashed the vase onto my father's head, causing it to shatter into pieces. My father closed his eyes, then fell to the floor unconscious. I panted heavily and looked down at him. "D-Did you kill him..?" I stuttered. Carson approached me and stood by my side, looking down at my unconscious father. "No... I don't think. I helped you, though, didn't I?" He asked. I nodded slowly and gulped._

* * *

I immediately opened my eyes as soon as my English teacher, Mr. Allen, called my name. "Sleeping in my class?" He asked, raising a brow. Giggles and chuckles filled the room as I looked down at the sheet of paper on my desk. The drawing was of a door, shaded in black. Dark shaded shadow people were coming out from under the door and from the sides of it. This isn't the first time something like this is happened. I doze off and start drawing something random with my eyes closed. 

"More like daydreaming," I answered Mr. Allen in a monotone voice as I stared down at the drawing on my desk. I heard Mr. Allen huff then cross his arms. "Mr. Harris, if you have better things to do, than would you please step out of my classroom?" He asked. I continued to stare down at the drawing, narrowing my eyes slightly at it in confusion. I hurriedly gathered up my papers with multiple drawings on them then quickly stood up. "May I go to the guidance councilor?" I asked, picking up my messenger bag and slinging it over my shoulder. "Why the rush?" Mr. Allen asked slowly, examining me with a confused look on his face. "It's urgent, now yes or no?" I said. Mr. Allen sighed and rubbed his temples. "I don't see why not. Let me write you a note." He said, sitting down at his desk. "Read chapter 10 on page 234." He announced to the class and they quickly obliged. I approached his desk and waited patiently for my note, although I didn't look very patient. "Should I even ask if you're alright, Mr. Harris?" Mr. Allen asked in a monotone voice. I sighed and looked away. "Even if you did bother to ask, the answer would be no. When am I ever alright? I may be  _okay_ , Mr. Allen, but I'm not fine." I said. Mr. Allen glanced up at me, but then looked back down as he continued to write on the note. "Don't you ever talk to your parents about your problems?" He asked, putting his pen down then handing me the yellow sticky note. I slowly took it and stared at him with a blank expression on my face. "If you had a father like mine, I don't think you would bother talking to him about anything."

"And your mother?"

"Why do you care?"

"I am your teacher, Mr. Harris-"

"Yeah. Not my therapist..."

"Are you okay, Mr. Harris-"

"Could you please stop calling me by last name? My name is Micah. Just call me that."

"My apologies... You're a very strange student, Mr. Ha- I mean, Micah..."

"Yeah, thanks. Its not like I've never heard that one before," I said sarcastically.

Mr. Allen sighed and looked into my eyes. "Micah, if you need to talk... I'm here." He said. I smirked and flipped my black hair out of my face. "Psh... You don't even like me." I muttered. "I never said I hated you." Mr. Allen replied. I glared at him and tapped my foot. "I never said you did either. I just said you don't like me... There's a difference between hatred and disliking someone. Frankly, I don't care about how anyone feels about me. I'm a loner anyway." I said. Mr. Allen frowned slightly and sighed. "Whatever you say, Micah... Go on and go." He said in a monotone voice.

I sighed in relief and walked towards the door until I felt a cold hand get placed on my shoulder. "Mickey, where we going?!" Carson asked. I cringed up a little and left the classroom, shutting the door behind me. "I said wait at home." I hissed. Carson crossed his arms and smiled, floating up a little in the air. "But it's so boring. Your dad is getting drunk again, just a warning." He said.

Carson is my ex-boyfriend... Yes, boyfriend, because I'm 100% gay. He died a year ago... Bad car wreck. I cried a little, but realized that I'm able to see dead people. He's a ghost, so he hangs around me constantly. I guess I just wasn't really upset anymore when I realized I'd still be around him. Although, we still had to breakup since I can't date a dead guy... I could if I wanted to, but it just wouldn't be the same. I'm an out of the closet gay. I'm not afraid to admit it to other people, and frankly I don't care what they have to say about me. It's not like I have any friends in this God forsaken school. The only person I really talk to is Carson, but he's dead so no one can see him. He doesn't want to go into the light yet, and I figured that's why all spirits come to me, thinking I can help them find there way into the light. Just because I can see them does not mean I can do that much for them. I mean, I probably can and just not know about it.. Or maybe I just don't feel like doing it. Carson, I don't really care if he goes into the light or not... Honestly, I kind of prefer him remaining here and not anywhere else, because I'll miss him too much. 

I sighed and walked down the hallway, Carson following behind. "Thanks for the information, but I think I'll manage. I've been stuck with his abusive ways ever since my mom died, so I'm kind of used to it by now." I said. Carson frowned and walked by my side. "Mickey, he's raping you." He said, a cute little pout on his face. Damn, I wish I can kiss him right now, but I can't. He can kiss me, but all I feel is cold air. "I know." I replied.

"And you're not doing anything about it, Micah!"

Ugh... He just called me by my real name. He  _always_ calls me by my nickname, which is Mickey, but when he's mad or getting serious he'll call me by my real name. I hate it when he does that.

"I know," I muttered as we approached the office. "Stop saying that. For once, just give me a full answer... I want to help you, please." Carson said. I ignored him and walked into the office, then down into the guidance councilor's office. "Eeeek!! Hi, Mickey! You're back!" The councilor yelled, getting up from his seat and giving me a tight hug.

Mr. Lee is kind of a perky teacher. Sadly, I count him as my only friend... Aside from Carson, but I'm kind of a loner as I pointed out before. 

"Hey, Mr. Lee... Um... Can I stay in here for now..?" I asked. "Through what? Which periods should I keep you in for?" Mr. Lee asked. I smiled small and shrugged. "Until lunch maybe?" I said slowly. Mr. Lee nodded cutely and hugged me once again. "You're just so cute!!" He said. I blushed slightly and looked away. "Dude, you're so clingy." I whined. "Hey! You're stealing him from me!" Carson yelled, smacking Mr. Lee's back. "Is Carson here?! I'm so cold! I need my blankie!!" Mr. Lee exclaimed, quickly letting go of me and running towards his desk. He pulled a baby blue blanket out of a drawer and wrapped it around his body.

Mr. Lee is like the father I've always wanted, since my real dad is a pain in my ass. Mr. Lee is a very sweet and emotional guy, so he cries a lot over the stupidest things. I had the biggest crush on him for a while, until I started seeing him as my dad instead of as a love interest. Besides, he isn't gay anyway... Or at least bisexual, or any other sexuality that would make him want to date the same sex as him.

"Yes, Carson is here. You're making him jealous." I replied. Carson crossed his arms and pouted. "Berry jealous." He said. Mr. Lee kissed my forehead and skipped to his desk. He plopped down in his cool little spinny chair and spun around a few times. "Mr. Allen wrote me a note... Here." I said, holding the note out. Mr. Lee stopped spinning and took the note, reading it over a few times. "Did you bother reading this, Mickey?" He asked. I shook my head and he showed it to me. "He wrote  _fix him_. How rude is that?"

I looked at the note and Mr. Lee was right. Fix me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?

"I guess it's kind of rude. In case you haven't noticed, none of the teachers like me." I mumbled. Mr. Lee crumbled up the note and tried to toss it in the trashcan, but missed. "Boo." He said, upset that the paper didn't go in. Carson laughed and pointed at the trashcan. "Haha! He missed!" He yelled. I smiled at Carson and looked at Mr. Lee. "He's laughing at you." I said. Mr. Lee crossed his arms and spun around slowly in his chair. "It's not funny... Anyway,  _I_ like you, Mickey." He said.

"Yeah, but you're not a teacher... You're a guidance councilor."

"So? I like having you around my office more than all the other losers out there that just come in here to miss class and complain about their problems."

I chuckled. "Problems that  _you_ are getting paid to listen to. Besides, I'm one of those losers." I said. "Yeah, but you're a fun loser. They're not fun and definitely not as sparkly as you." Mr. Lee said with a pout. I smiled and sat down in a chair. "Do you miss him?" He spoke up. I looked up at him and raised a brow. "Huh?" 

"Do you miss Carson?"

I paused and looked at Carson sitting in the chair beside me. We would always come to Mr. Lee's office together and just hang out and do some of our school work in here. Honestly, I do miss him even tough he's right beside me now. He still just seems so faraway. "Yes, I do. No matter how close he is to me right now, I feel like he's backing up and floating away..." I replied. Carson frowned and kissed my cheek, but all I felt was a cold breeze. It was still enough to make me blush, though. "He was such a good boyfriend to you! Now you have to find a new man!" Mr. Lee exclaimed, a cute pout on his face. I sighed and played with a loose thread on my jacket. "None of them will be as good as Carson." I muttered. Carson hugged me and frowned. He's so cold.

"Why hasn't he gone into the light yet?" Mr. Lee asked. I shrugged and Carson let go of me. "Some spirits have unfinished business... We just can't find out what his is, so he hasn't left yet." I replied. Carson sighed and floated around the room. 

Carson's parents died in the car wreck as well, but they at least passed over without any issues. They're waiting for their son, I just know it. When I find out who killed Carson, I'll kill the son of bitch. Make him pay! Reports said that the man was drunk and was actually causing a wreck on purpose. They never found him, though, and after a while they gave up the search to find this murderer... But I haven't. I will keep searching until I slit his throat for what he has done. I know that seems a little dark, but he has no right to target innocent people.

I'll let him suffer just as much as Carson and his parents did, along with all those other injured people. They did not deserve to go through that pain, therefore I will avenge them...

Whatever the cost...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creepy ending to the first chapter. XD


	2. Chapter 2

_"I love you so much, Mickey."_

_"I will always love you, Carson... Forever and always, don't ever forget that."_

_Carson smiled and kissed me softly on the lips._

_\- - - - - - - - -_

_Mr. Lee walked into his office and sighed. "I'm so sorry..." He said. I stood up from my seat and looked at him. "For what? Hey, have you seen Carson..?" I asked. Mr. Lee frowned and stepped closer. "The hospital called... My number was on speed dial on Carson's phone... Also on his mom and dad's phones... I guess they thought that was the perfect time to call me to say... Oh God, M-Micah..." He stopped and I could see that his eyes started to well up with tears. My heart suddenly picked up its pace and I knew what he was going to say, or at least hoped he wouldn't say what I was thinking of. He never calls me by my real name, so that means something must be wrong... Something really bad. "Mr. Lee, what happened? Mr. Lee, where the hell is Carson?!" I started to raise my voice. Mr. Lee looked down and tears started to stream down his cheeks. "H-He's dead... There was a car accident, and it killed him and his parents... Micah, I'm so sorry." He said. My eyes widened and I could feel hot tears slowly streaming down my cheeks. "N-No... He can't be dead." I whispered. Mr. Lee nodded slowly and sniffed. "Micah-"_

_I grabbed my messenger bag and slung over my shoulder, quickly taking my jacket and rushing out the door before Mr. Lee could say anything. "CARSON!" I yelled, running down the hallways and shoving past students. Mr. Lee chased after me, calling my name. Carson was on his way to school! He texted me 10 minutes ago! He can't be dead, he just can't! "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" I yelled at a group of students who were laughing and talking in the middle of the hallway. They called me bad names as I shoved past them. "CARSON!" I yelled again and heard Mr. Lee shout out my name from down the hallway. My vision became blurry from all the tears that were pouring out of my eyes. I sniffed and accidentally ran into someone, knocking them to the ground. I landed on top of them and looked down at who I had crashed into. Mr. Allen._

_"Mr. Harris, are you okay?" He asked, looking at me with concern. I pushed myself off him and stood up, wiping the tears away from my eyes. "Drive me to the hospital." I said through gritted teeth. Mr. Allen stood up and dusted himself off. "Why-"_

_"Don't ask questions, just please!" I snapped, gripping onto his shirt and laying my forehead against his chest. Everyone in the hallway began to crowd around us and whisper. Mr. Lee pushed through the crowd and stood behind me. "We can take my car." He said. Mr. Allen shook his head slowly and rubbed my back. "No. We'll take mine." He said. I cried hard onto his chest and he slowly pulled away from me. "You! Go to the office and tell them I need a substitute! I don't know when I'll be back." Mr. Allen said._

_Mr. Lee wrapped his arm around me and all three of us started walking out into the parking lot. "H-He can't be dead. You're lying." I said between sobs. Mr. Lee sniffed and held me closer to him. "I would never joke around about something like this." He whispered._

_\- - - - - - - - -_

_I ran into the hospital, Mr. Lee and Mr. Allen following behind. I waited as the lady at the front desk told us what room Carson was in and I immediately rushed down the hallway and found his room. I slowly walked in, seeing his lifeless body on the hospital bed. "Carson..." I said quietly, approaching his bed. I walked up to him and looked at the heart monitor, seeing it was blank and there was no beeping... He wasn't breathing either. I fell to my knees and held his cold hand in mine. "Come on, C-Carson... Wake up... Y-You're not dead, y-you're just sleeping... Haha... C-Car, stop joking around... P-Please wake up." I begged, tears leaking onto his blanket._

_"What happened to him?" Mr. Allen whispered. Mr. Lee sighed and looked down. "Did you hear about the car wreck this morning?" He asked. Mr. Allen slowly shook his head and stared at me crying on Carson's chest. "Well... there was one... Carson and his parents were victims in the crash... All of them died... It wasn't an accident, though... There was a drunk driver and he was aiming to kill innocent people... He succeeded." Mr. Lee said. Mr. Allen frowned._

_I stood up and wiped my tears away. I sniffed, but then felt a cold hand touch my shoulder. "I-I'm sorry." Carson whispered. I sighed and stared down at his lifeless body on the hospital bed. "Y-You couldn't try and hold on?" I asked. Carson shook his head and I suddenly felt cold air wrap around my whole body. He was hugging me from behind. "I-I tried as hard as I could. Trust me, you were the only thing on my mind when the whole crash happened. I wanted to be able to see your face again in person and not as a spirit. Honestly, I'm kind of glad you can see ghosts... So now I'm able to hang around you more." Carson whispered. "Why haven't you gone into the light yet?" I asked slowly. Carson shrugged and let go of me. "I-I don't know... But I don't want to leave yet... I never wanted to. I want to stay here with you, Mickey."_

_"Do you want to know what his last words were, Micah..?" Mr. Lee asked._

_I caressed Carson's cold cheek and stared down at him. Carson laid his cold head down on my shoulder and sighed. "When I say I love you, please believe it's true. When I say forever, know I'll never leave you. When I say goodbye, promise me you won't cry, Because the day I'll be saying that will be the day I die." Mr. Lee and Carson said in unison._

_I sucked in a breath and tears streamed down my cheeks. That was a poem Carson found online and he memorized the first part of it, so he would always say it to me. I guess his day was today._

_I fell to my knees again and held his hand tight. "PLEASE WAKE UP, CARSON! I'M SORRY FOR EVERY ARGUMENT WE EVER HAD! I'M SORRY FOR THE TIMES I GOT UPSET WITH YOU OVER THE STUPIDEST THINGS! YOU WERE THE BEST LOVE I EVER HAD AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO! YOU'RE ALL I EVER WANTED!! YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME NOW! I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE, I WANT YOU!" I yelled, hot tears pouring out of my eyes. Carson looked down at me and frowned. Even ghosts have feelings, too, and they can cry just like anyone else. "D-Don't leave me, Carson..." I whispered and softly kissed his cold cheek. Mr. Allen approached me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Micah... You two were very close, huh?" He asked. I slowly stood up and nodded. "V-Very close... He was all I ever wanted... He was my one true love, and now I've lost it all... I don't want him to leave me." I replied._

_"You like boys..?"_

_"Does that really fucking matter right now?! I do and I love him! I don't want anyone else in my life, I just want him! I'd die for him and he knows it! Our relationship wasn't supposed to end like this!" I snapped, glaring at Mr. Allen as angry tears streamed down my cheeks. "It was just a simple question... Sorry." He replied. I sighed and wiped my nose. "Whatever. It's fine." I muttered. I looked down at Carson and sighed. "We should go, Mickey..." Mr. Lee said softly. I frowned and nodded slowly. "O-Okay... I love you so much, Carson... I will never forget you." I whispered, leaning down and giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. Carson looked at me and frowned. "M-Mickey, I'm still here..." He said. I looked up at him and slowly shook my head. "But not physically with me, Carson..." I said. Mr. Allen raised a brow at me. "Um... Who are you talking to?" He asked. I sighed and looked down at Carson's lifeless body. "No one... I don't want to be in here anymore..." I said._

_\- - - - - - - - -_

"Carson!" I yelled, quickly sitting up from the couch. Sweat was dripping down my forehead and my heart was racing. "Thinking about him..?"

I quickly turned my head to the side and saw Mr. Allen sitting in Mr. Lee's chair. "Wh-Where's Mr. Lee..?" I asked. Mr. Allen slowly spun around in the chair, clicking a pen. "Eh... He had to go somewhere real quick. This is my free period, so he asked if I could stay and watch you." He replied. I glared at him and crossed my arms. "I don't need a babysitter." I retorted. Mr. Allen chuckled lightly and stopped spinning in the chair. He turned to look at me and he smiled slightly. "Than don't think of me as your babysitter. Think of me as your really hot English teacher, because I am." He said, his smile turning into a smirk. I blushed slightly and rolled my eyes. "Why the sudden change in attitude? You would have never said that to me before." I mumbled. Mr. Allen stood up and sat down next to me on the couch. "You seem upset... I thought it'd make you smile a little." He said.

"Why do you even care..?"

"I know you miss him..."

"Wow, you must be a genius!" I said with sarcasm. Mr. Allen sighed and put his hand on my leg, rubbing it slowly. I looked down at his hand and felt my face heat up. "Um..." I muttered. "I'm sorry... You take things too literal, you know? You need to loosen up a bit." Mr. Allen said, his hand reaching my thigh. "Yeah! Mickey's gonna get some!" Carson exclaimed, floating through the door and giving me a smirk. I felt my face get even hotter and I immediately stood up, but lost my balance and fell over a little. Mr. Allen quickly stood up and caught me. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded and pushed myself away from him. "Um... Yeah, I'm just a bit clumsy..." I mumbled. Mr. Allen chuckled lightly and smiled. "That's kind of cute." He said. I smiled slightly and wiped the stained tears away from my cheeks. I must have been crying in my sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. XD The poem in here isn't mine... just something I found online that I thought was cute. XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Micah sings in this is "Like You" by Evanescence. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Been busy with school work and stuff. Not to mention, I was working on some Wattpad stories and whatnot. :)

_"Daddy! I made a new friend!" I yelled, running towards my father as he scooped me up into his arms. "Oh, really? And who might this friend be?" He asked. I giggled and nuzzled his cheek. "His name is Carson, Daddy! He's really nice to me and we like to play on the playground a lot. Wanna go meet him?" I asked. My dad chuckled then put me down. "Maybe later, son," he ruffled my hair. "Your mom and I have some business to discuss... You go play now. Maybe if you're good we'll take you out for ice cream."  
_

_I smiled big and nodded, rushing back outside to meet up with Carson. "I'll have to introduce you to him later. Him and mommy have grown up things to talk about." I said. Carson nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets. "So, wanna go climb some trees?" He asked. I looked around and frowned a little. "Well... Mommy and Daddy told me to never do that, since I fell and broke my leg one time... But come on, I wanna show you something." I said, grabbing Carson's hand and dragging him to the backyard of my house. When we arrived, we got this beautiful view of the ocean not far from here. It glistened in the sunset and the water sparkled. The sound of the waves was calm and relaxing. "Isn't it beautiful?" I asked. Carson nodded and stared at the scenery in awe. "Very," he whispered. "How old did you say you were again, Micah?"_

_I held up all of my fingers. "Ten," I said. Carson nodded and looked at me with a kind smile on his face. "That's cool." He said. I nodded and_ _looked ahead at the ocean, taking it all in._

_\- - - - - -_

_I ran away and towards the beach with the beautiful ocean. This beach wasn't very far from where I lived. In fact, there was a tall cliff right above it, and that cliff just so happens to be in my backyard. Although, if you were to jump off the cliff, you'd probably land on a bunch of rocks, which I really wish I could just do that right now._

_I ran some more, kicking the dirt with my bare feet until I heard my name get called out from the distance. "MICAH!"_

_Suddenly, I was pulled back by the arm, and hot tears streamed down my cheeks. "Micah... Calm down, everything will be okay," Carson whispered. I looked down and balled my fists up, shaking my head quickly. "NO! No, it won't be okay! She's dead, Car! My mom is dead!" I exclaimed. Carson frowned and tried to pull me in his arms, but I jerked away. "Just leave me alone! Go away, Carson!" I snapped. Carson frowned and sighed, taking my hand in his. I tried yanking it away, but he kept a firm grip on it. "Micah," he whispered. I looked away as he took a step closer. I choked on my tears and bit down on my bottom lip. Carson grabbed me by my chin and moved my head up so our eyes would meet. "Stop crying... You look so sad, and it's breaking my heart." He said. I tried to stop crying, but the tears continued to fight their way out. Carson took this as an opportunity to lean in and press his lips against mine. My eyes widened, and I felt like all of my problems had just disappeared. The world stopped, and all that was left were me and Carson. His lips moved gently against mine as if I was the most fragile thing in the world, and I did something I thought I would never do... I kissed back. Here I am right now... My favorite spot to go with my best friend, who I just so happen to be kissing right now._

_Carson slowly pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. "You are never alone, Micah... I will always be right here to pick you up when you fall... I will never leave your side, and that's a promise. Don't you ever worry about not having anyone in your life, okay? No matter what anyone tells you... you're not alone." He said. I felt more tears stream down my cheeks and I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug. "Thank you," I whispered. Carson held me close and stroked my hair, kissing the top of my head. "Shhh..." He said, resting his head on top of mine._

_\- - - - - -_

"Carson! Are you sleeping in class... AGAIN?!" My choir teacher snapped. I immediately opened my eyes, seeing that they were somewhat cloudy with tears. I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it. How about you come in front of the class and sing a solo?"

I felt my heart drop and I bit down on my bottom lip. I'm the type of person who has really bad stage fright, and that is something I could never imagine doing. "But-"

"No buts... If you think you can just fall asleep in my class like that, than you might as well get up here and sing."

I looked around and saw some students giggling and whispering things about me. I sighed and stood up, walking to the front of the class. I got a good look at everyone, then fixed my gaze to the floor. I took a deep breath and started singing.

_"Stay low._

_Soft, dark, and dreamless,_

_Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness._

_I hate me,_

_For breathing without you._

_I don't want to feel anymore for you."_

Students stared at me in awe as I sung in tune.

_"Grieving for you,_

_I'm not grieving for you._

_Nothing real love can't undo,_

_And though I may have lost my way,_

_All paths lead straight to you._

_I long to be like you,_

_Lie cold in the ground like you."_

I looked up and saw Carson standing in the back of the class with his arms crossed. He looked upset by what I was singing, so I continued.

_"Halo,_

_Blinding wall between us._

_Melt away and leave us alone again._

_The humming, haunted somewhere out there._

_I believe our love can see us through in death._

_I_ _long to be like you,_

_Lie cold in the ground like you._

_There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,_

_I'm coming for you."_

I stared at Carson only, forgetting about everyone else in the room as I sung. Carson must have caught onto what I was singing, since his eyes began to cloud up with tears. He remembers singing this song to me when my mom died, or at least parts of it... I closed my eyes and continued.

_"You're not alone,_

_No matter what they told you, you're not alone._

_I'll be right beside you forevermore."_

I felt tears stream down my cheeks as I continued to sing.

_"I long to be like you, sis,_

_Lie cold in the ground like you did._

_There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you._

_And as we lay in silent bliss,_

_I know you remember me._

_I long to be like you,_

_Lie cold in the ground like you._

_There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,_

_I'm coming for you."_

I opened my eyes and saw every student in the classroom staring at me in shock. Some of the girls had tears in their eyes, and some were asking others for tissues. What I sung can't really be  _that_ emotional. Some people just overreact too much.

Carson's spirit vanished and was replaced with Mr. Allen standing in the doorway of the back of the classroom. I felt my heart sink when I saw him standing there. He had an amused look on his face as he leaned against the doorway. I cringed a little and then the room erupted with the sounds of students clapping. "Micah! I'm impressed! That was really good!" My teacher exclaimed. She look forward and smiled at Mr. Allen. "Hello. Did you like Micah's song?" She asked. Mr. Allen nodded and flashed me a smile. "Yeah... I was quite impressed... Micah, I didn't know you could sing." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him and huffed. "Yeah, there's a lot of things you don't know about me." I muttered. Mr. Allen raised a brow, then pushed himself off the doorway. "Get your stuff," he huffed. I looked up at him and raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

"I didn't stutter. Get your stuff, we're going out."

I looked at my teacher, and she seemed just as confused as me. "I talked with Mr. Lee. He thinks it'd be best for you to get out instead of going home after this class is over... He didn't exactly tell me why, but he forced me to be the one to hang out with you, so get your stuff and let's go." Mr. Allen said. I glanced at Mr. Allen then back at Ms. Peach. "It's fine. Doctor's orders," she giggled. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my messenger bag, walking towards Mr. Allen. "If you're trying to replace Carson, you're doing a half-assed job at it," I hissed and Mr. Allen smirked. "Who said I was replacing him?" He asked. I growled and pushed past him. Mr. Allen said his goodbyes and that he was sorry for interrupting, then he followed close behind. "So, where are we going?" I asked as we made our way down the hall. Mr. Allen shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Wherever you wanna go, kid." He replied. I huffed and stopped in my tracks, flipping my hair out of my face. "Don't you have a class to be teaching right now?" I muttered. Mr. Allen stopped and looked at me. He raised a brow and gave me an amused look. "No, I don't. I'm off this period, so I can do whatever." He said. I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Don't you have tests to grade?" I asked.

"Are you trying to get rid of me? It's not working... Mr. Lee cares about you a lot, so I'm going to do what he asks and make you smile today."

"It's kind of hard to get me to smile without me actually meaning it."

"You fake smile?"

"All the time... I want people to think I'm happy, when in reality my life fucking sucks... Sorry for the language."

"Don't worry about it. What happened to you to make you think your life sucks so much? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"A lot of shit has happened to me to make me think that... Have you not noticed my horrible luck?"

"Give me some examples and it might ring a bell."

I glared, "my boyfriend died... My mom died. My dad is a..." I paused and looked up at Mr. Allen's worried face. I huffed and flipped my raven hair out of my eyes. "You don't need to know anything about me. I don't even know why I started off with telling you... Can we just pretend like we hung out or something? I rather go home and get a huge beaten than be out late with you."

"Hurtful... And what do you mean by getting a huge beaten? Does your dad hit you?"

I started walking again, "the more I tell you, the more you're going to pity me and that's shit I don't need." I mumbled. Mr. Allen grabbed me by my arm and pulled me back. "Hey... Is that why you never open up? You're afraid you might get pitied?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and looked away as he kept his grip on my arm. "That's exactly why... One, I'm afraid that if I open up to someone like I did with Carson, then they're going to disappear out of my life forever... And none of it ever meant anything... None of it was worth the pain. That's why I choose not to open up. Two, I don't need the pity. I don't need people to feel sorry for me about every little stupid thing I say. What I need is for someone to actually care and mean it."

"Micah... Carson cared."

"And do you see how that turned out? He left... Even after he promised to never leave me."

"Micah, no one lives forever."

"It wasn't his time to die yet! He was still just a kid and had a whole life ahead of him! We talked about marriage - well, he brought it up - and we were going to adopt kids and name them the stupidest things ever after our favorite shows. I want that with him, and now I'll never have it because some dick just had to take him away from me- and I swear to God that when I find that bastard who murdered him and his family, I will drag them straight down to hell with me for what they've done!" I snapped. Mr. Allen's eyes widened and he stared at me in shock. I cleared my throat and sighed, looking down at my feet. I clutched my fists together and took slow and deep breaths, trying to regain myself. "Do you have anger issues, Mr. Harris?" Mr. Allen asked. I quickly looked up and growled, digging my nails into the palm of my hands. "What's it to you?!" I snapped.

"It's just a simple question, Mr. Harris."

"Stop calling me  _Mr. Harris_ , and just stick to my first name, please..."

Mr. Allen nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Where do you wanna go?" He asked. I remained silent for a moment, contemplating on whether I should take his offer or not. "Can... Can I give you directions..?" I asked. Mr. Allen stared at me, as if he was soaking in the thought. Finally, he nodded and we were on our way to his car.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, these chapters will be really short. ^^' Sorry... I mean, I can't make them really long, due to the fact that I'm always in school working on them, and I can't work much, so I'm trying to update as fast as I can. :) Bare with me.

Mr. Allen followed the directions I was giving him, and we ended up at my favorite spot in the world. The beach where Carson and I would always go. A place where I did nothing but listen to my dark thoughts.

We got out of the car and I started slowly walking towards the beach, my hands in my pockets. Mr. Allen followed close behind and looked up at the cliff above us. "You come here a lot..?" He asked slowly. I nodded and looked up at the cliff as well. "Everyday... I live up there, you know?"

Mr. Allen raised a questioning brow at me, "really?"

"Yes," I sighed. "I do. Sadly."

I continued walking further towards the ocean before Mr. Allen could even respond. He caught up to me and watched as I took my jacket off and tossed it to the ground. I took my shoes and socks off, then rolled up my jeans a little before sitting down Indian style on the sand. The water washed over the shore a little, covering up my legs, then disappearing. "You're getting your pants wet, you know?" Mr. Allen stated the obvious. I huffed and looked up at him. His eyes glistened with a hint of worry, but I chose to ignore it. "No, I didn't know." I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Mr. Allen chuckled lightly, then looked down at my jacket. "Um... I'm assuming your phone and stuff is in your jacket?" He asked. I looked ahead at the ocean, seeing the sun begin to set. "No... Everything is in my backpack, which is in your car," I said nonchalantly. Mr. Allen nodded, before taking a seat beside him. Apparently, he didn't mind getting his clothes a little wet, I guess. For a brief second, our hands brushed against each other in the sand. I looked around, hoping I would see Carson's spirit insight, but was disappointed when I didn't catch a single glimpse of him.

"Do you have any secrets, Micah?" Mr. Allen spoke up.

I quickly snapped my attention to him, my eyes widening slightly in shock. "P-Pardon?" I stuttered. Mr. Allen looked at me and flashed me a small smile. "Oh, nothing. Just curious about your history is all." He said. I snorted and looked back ahead at the glistening ocean before us. "I have a lot of secrets, I guess. Although, you wouldn't want to know about me, Mr. Allen... Once you start learning, there's no going back to your sanity, you know?" I mumbled.

Mr. Allen raised a brow, but nodded as if he understood what I was getting at. In all honesty, I could tell he didn't.

"You know, Micah... You're a very strange kid." He muttered. I stifled a laugh and brought my knees up to my chest, hugging them. "I thought we already covered this?" I said, looking at him from the corner of my eye. "Yes, I think we did. But Mr. Lee is very concerned for you... Don't do anything you'll regret later on, okay?" Mr. Allen replied, grabbing one of my hands and holding it tightly in his. I looked down at our hands, but didn't reject his touch. "Whatever you say, teacher... But I think it's a little too late to be telling me that... I've done so many things that I regret. I can't help but feel this void in my heart. It's like... I have no one anymore." I said, barely going above a whisper.

Mr. Allen stared at me for a few moments before sighing. He scooted closer to me and placed a hand on top of my head. "What about your dad?" He asked. I growled at the thought of my dad. "Pfft... I hate my dad, honestly." I hissed. Mr. Allen seemed taken aback by my words, then placed to fingers under my chin and brought my face up so that our eyes could meet. "Why?" He asked. I stared deeply into his eyes, then swatted his hand away. "Oh, I forget." I lied, but waved my hand in front of him, as if indicating I was done with the conversation. "He's done things to me that I never wanted to go through with..." I mumbled.

Suddenly, Mr. Allen's eyes widen. "Micah, did he-"

"It depends on how you wanna look at it, I suppose. I can't talk about what he does to me too much, though, or that'll get him thrown in jail... I don't want him to get thrown into jail." I interrupted.

Mr. Allen placed his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "Micah, if he's abusing you or touching you in any inappropriate ways, than you have to tell someone-"

"I don't want to, though... A little part of me thinks that he's still the same man he used to be when my mom was still alive. Maybe that he's still the loving father he was... I can try and change him, I guess. At least that's what my heart keeps telling me to do, but my brain has second thoughts." I said, closing my eyes and sighing. Suddenly, I felt lips press against mine and I immediately opened my eyes, only to see Mr. Allen right in view. He kissed me gently, and treated me as if I was fragile. Once he pulled away, I just stared for a few moments, contemplating what he had done. "You wanna make me happy, Mr. Allen?" I asked slowly. Mr. Allen chewed on the inside of his cheek and shrugged. I sighed and scooted myself closer to him, completely ignoring the kiss. I pressed my forehead to his chest and gripped onto his shirt. "Well... If you will consider it, could you look into Carson's death for me, please? Like... Who caused the car crash in the first place. Will you do that for me?" I asked.

Mr. Allen hesitantly placed one hand on my back and buried his face in my hair. "I'll see what I can do," he muttered. I sighed and decided not to bring up the whole kiss things. It's best to just keep it to myself and talk about it some other time.

I looked up at Mr. Allen and flashed him a weak smile. "I'd greatly appreciate it." I said. "What good will it do? It's not like it's going to bring him back to life, you know?" Mr. Allen replied, raising a questioning brow at me. I huffed and blew my bangs out of my face. "Yeah, I know that... But... I guess it'll give me closure, knowing who did it." I muttered, fiddling with my thumbs nervously. "Or... Maybe it will make you go on a rage..? That's not healthy, you know?"

"You like to state the obvious, don't you?"

"I'm a teacher... It's somewhat my job."

"A teacher that just kissed their student."

Mr. Allen opened his mouth to respond, but immediately shut it. He chewed on the inside of his cheek before replying, "uh... yes..?"

I smiled slightly, and this time it was a real smile instead of a fake one. He actually managed to make me smile. "Why did you do it..? N-Not that I'm complaining or anything, b-but I just kind of want to kn-"

"You just looked like you needed it," Mr. Allen interrupted. "Do you want another one or something?"

I hesitated before asking, "are you interested in guys..?"

Mr. Allen shrugged and pushed some strands of my hair out of my face. "I don't know, to be honest." He muttered. I nodded slowly, deciding that maybe it'd be best to just forget the conversation. I looked up at the cliff, and automatically began to think about my dad. "I don't want to go back up there." I whispered. Mr. Allen looked up at the cliff and sighed. "If you want... You can come stay the night with me." He suggested. I looked at him and smiled slightly. "I can?" I asked.

"That's what I said. Do you want to?"

"If it's not too much to ask, than I'd love to."

Mr. Allen flashed me a small smile and shrugged. "I don't mind. Let's get going." He said, standing up. I followed after him and we started making our way back to his car.


	5. Chapter 5

The ride to Mr. Allen's house wasn't that long. I guess we don't live too far from each other, which just makes this all the more better.

Mr. Allen would occasionally glance at me, but then he'd bring his attention back to the rode. It made me wonder what he was thinking the whole ride here. If he's some type of teacher with a secret past of molestation, than it's not like I'm not used to that already.

We got out of the car and padded our way up the porch steps. Mr. Allen unlocked the front door and opened it up, allowing me inside first. I silently thanked him and stepped into the house. It was nice looking, to be honest. Average house for a completely abnormal, grown man.

I heard the door shut behind me, then turned around to see Mr. Allen unbuttoning his formal shirt. My eyes widened slightly and I quickly looked away, trying to keep down my blush that was threatening its way onto my face. "Relax, Micah. I have a shirt on under this. What's with the blush?" He questioned. I looked back at him, seeing that he had already removed his buttoned up shirt and tossed it onto one shoulder. "Um... Nothing. Never mind. So-"

"I have a guest bedroom... If you want to sleep in there. Or you could sleep on the couch. I don't care. Whatever makes you feel comfortable." Mr. Allen interrupted. I nodded slowly and watched as he began walking into the kitchen. "Guest bedroom is fine." I mumbled.

I followed him into the kitchen, and stood as stiff as a board by the island. "You thirsty?" He asked, rummaging through his refrigerator. I slowly shook my head and looked around. "Um... No, but thank you- uh, Mr. Allen?" I said.

Mr. Allen closed the fridge and turned his attention to me. He opened up his beer can and leaned his back against the refrigerator, taking a few sips of his beverage. "You can call me Chase." He said, shrugging carelessly and taking another sip.

I slowly approached the kitchen island and placed my arms on the granite countertop, leaning up against it. "Okay. First, you kiss me. Second, you offer to let me stay at your place. And third, you want me to call you by your first name. Is there something I'm missing here?" I questioned, glaring at nothing in particular. Mr. Allen stopped drinking and eyed me curiously. "You wanted me to call you by your first name." He said slowly.

I scoffed, "Yeah, because I'm not a teacher!"

"Well, here, I'm not a teacher either."

I opened my mouth to reply, but closed it once I thought how stupid I was sounding just now. Of course...

"Uh... Eh... Um-"

"See, you have nothing to say," Mr. Allen interrupted. "Cat got your tongue, Micah?"

I glared, "You wish. So, if you want me to call you by your first name, than should I just go ahead and treat you like you're some _pal_ to me?"

Mr. Allen didn't answer for a moment, seeming to ponder the thought. "Whatever you want." He finally said. I sighed and looked down at the granite countertop. "Why do you keep saying that?" I mumbled. Mr. Allen - well, Chase - took a sip of his beer and approached me, leaning against the other side of the island so that he was in front of me. " _Whatever you want_." I repeated.

Chase put the beer can down on the counter and crossed his arms over it. "Because, you have the ability to decide. I shouldn't be the one deciding every little thing for you, you know? You're not a little kid, although you are a very cute and unstable brat." He said. I shot my head up and glared at him. "I am not a brat, you asshole!" I snapped. Chase smirked for a moment as if waiting for me to catch something important, which I'm a slow person, so it took me a while to actually catch on. "Oh," I blushed. "You think I'm cute?"

"And unstable," Chase pointed out, sipping his beer. "But mostly cute."

"I-I take the unstable thing as a compliment as well. It's part of my personality, I guess... But the brat comment was unnecessary!"

Chase smiled slightly and brought his hand up, placing it on top of my head and ruffling my hair. "Well, it's true." He said. I tensed up a bit and scrunched up my nose.

"You like him, don't you?" Carson asked, suddenly appearing beside me. I blushed slightly and looked away from Chase. "He's not you, though." I mumbled. "What was that?" Chase questioned, removing his hand from my head and furrowing his brows in confusion. My eyes widened and I looked back up at Chase's confused expression. "Oh! S-Sorry... Just talking to myself." I laughed nervously. Chase nodded slowly and took another sip from his beer. I looked at the beer in his hand and chewed on my bottom lip. "You shouldn't have beer," he said. "You're just a minor."

I glared at him and folded my arms across my chest. "I'm eighteen, you dick." I snapped.

Chase laughed and slid his beer across the counter. "Than drink it." He said. I eyed the beer curiously and looked back up at Chase. "I get drunk easily. One beer, and I'm out. Crazy psycho." I stated, waving him off with my hand. Chase smirked and leaned in close. "I'd like to see Drunk Micah." He whispered.

"Trust me... Drunk Micah is no fun at all."

He snorted, "Oh yeah? Prove it."

"I have nothing to prove- You're giving beer to a student, you know?! Way to be a responsible teacher!"

Chase shrugged carelessly, "I guess you can say outside of school, you're just a friend... Not my student." My eyes widened slightly. "Um... Friend..?" Chase just nodded. "Are you doing all of this just because Mr. Lee asked you to? Because, I swear, I'll kick his ass." I snapped. Chase shook his head and grabbed the beer back, circling his finger around the rim. "No," he said. "At first, maybe, but I think you're a pretty cool kid. A little annoying and quiet... You have a bad attitude that I could throw you in detention for, but I won't. I mean... Would you be back talking me and calling me a dick during school?"

I chuckled harshly, "Don't underestimate me, Chase. I say whatever I wanna say."

With that said, I immediately snatched Chase's drink out of his hand and gulped it down. "And do what I wanna do. Got a problem with that?" I asked.

Chase smirked at me and took back the beer. "Easy there, tiger. Let's not tell Mr. Lee about this, okay? He'll jump my ass if you do, and I'm not so ready to die just yet." He said. I smirked and fist pumped the air. "Hells yeah!" I yelled. Chase laughed and started walking out of the kitchen with his beer in his hand. "Wait!" I called after him. "Can I have another drink?"

Chase handed his beer over to me, the smirk never leaving his face. I took another huge swig of the beer and smiled. "Nummy." I giggled. Yup... I get drunk easily... Alcohol isn't such a good beverage to give me. Chase snatched his drink back and ruffled my hair with his free hand. "That's enough for you, Cutie. I don't want you bouncing off my walls." He said, chuckling lightly. He took a sip and I laughed. "You're a fun teacher. The cool teacher." I said.

“The cool teacher who just gave you alcohol, so you better keep your mouth shut about it.”

“You’re also a very attractive teacher.”

Chase chuckled lightly, “Attractive indeed. You took two swigs, and you’re already drunk.”

“You said you wanted to see Drunk Micah. Now you’ve got him. Would you much rather prefer Sober Micah?”

“I’m curious as to what Drunk Micah is capable of, so I’ma let this slide.” We sat down on the sofa and I looked down at my hands in my lap. Chase leaned back on the couch and sighed, taking another sip of his beer. I leaned down and rested my head on his lap. “You’re so warm… And you smell pretty.” I said. Chase smiled slightly and shook his head. “I think you need to go to bed.” He said. I looked over at a clock he had on his wall and pouted. “It’s only six in the afternoon, mommy.” I whined. Chase finished his beer and set the can down on a small coffee table by the couch. “I’m not your mother-“

“Boyfriend?” I cut him off and sat up, sitting down on his lap. “I’m not that either,” Chase replied slowly. I moved a little, setting my knees on each side of him. “You do realize you’re drunk, right Mickey?” Carson asked with a smirk. I laughed lightly and leaned in towards Chase. “Oh, I don’t care. I’ma lovesick puppy right now, so I’m gonna embrace my lovesick puppy-ness.” I replied, leaning in a bit more so our noses were touching. Chase just eyed me curiously, waiting for me to continue or something like that. Honestly, I don’t care what he was doing. He was probably wondering who on earth I was talking to, but oh well.

I softly pressed my lips to Chase’s and kissed him slowly. Chase sat there for a moment, pondering whether he should kiss back or touch me in anyway. He slowly placed his hands on my thighs and closed his eyes, softly kissing back. I pulled away from the kiss and giggled. "You taste like alcohol." I said. Chase smiled a little and slid his hands under my shirt, caressing the lower half of my back. "You're the one to talk." He said. I felt my cheeks heat up, then I slowly leaned back in and pressed my lips to his. Chase sunk into the kiss and pulled me closer to him.

I felt all sorts of mixed emotions. What is this feeling I'm getting just by feeling the sensation of his soft, pink lips pressed to mine.

I held back a moan as soon as I felt Chase's tongue trace my bottom lip and his hands roam up to my chest.

"Whoo-hoo," Carson whistled. "Mickey's getting some!"

Chase slowly pulled away and opened his eyes. I stared deeply into his and gulped. "You should get some sleep... You look exhausted." He whispered. I smiled weakly at him and nodded slowly. I got up off him and stood my ground awkwardly. Chase got up as well and started leading me upstairs to his guest bedroom, I guess. He opened up the door and allowed me in, but I just stood there at the doorway for a moment. "Something wrong?" He asked me. I slowly shook my head and walked into the room an towards the bed. "Did you... Did you stop kissing me because you thought I looked tired or something?" I asked.

"Mhmm," he hummed. "More or less. Honestly, you need to get that alcohol out of your system. Sleep it off. Goodnight."

I turned around to face him and nodded as my response. He leaned down and kissed my cheek softly, then ruffled my hair.

That was all I got...

Then he was gone, and the bedroom door was shut... Leaving me with my thoughts.


End file.
